Starry Tears
by Tibbit64
Summary: Natsu is left in tatters after a surprise attack by Acnologia. Lucy, emotionally distraught and carrying his child, desperately searches for a way to save her mate. The way to save him is told to her by the Celestial Spirit King, and is heavily tied to her late mother. Will she be able to save him in time, and can she endure the heartache it might cause?


This is my second favorite prompt I came up with, only followed by one about Lucy being the DragonSlayer of every element and the most powerful being in the universe. This is written after the Tenrou Tree. Anyway, enjoy! Oh, I'm shorting Porlyusica to Porla.

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"No, you can't be serious! He's my mate! You just can't let him die!" I knew I sounded desperate, but I swore my life to him, and he swore his life to me. He can't die, not when I am carrying his child, no, God dang you! He doesn't even know. . . . . . ."

"My dear, I'm sorry. If Wendy and I couldn't save him nothing could. It is his time to leave the void, and seek a new life. It is ecspe. . . . .Wendy, will you leave? Lucy and I have something of a personal matter to talk about. Yes, thank you, dear. So, where was I? Oh right. This is even more tragic since you are carrying his child." Porla was being extremely considerate, or maybe Master had warned her.

"Thanks for asking Wendy to leave, and you are right, I still see that day. . . . ."

* * *

I was talking to Porla about my child when Elfman and Bickslow burst in, carrying a man, with blood covering more of his body than clothes. . . Wait, where were his clothes? Then I got a close look at the person they were carrying. . . ."NATSU!Oh my god!" His clothes were nonexistent, he was missing a leg, where it should of been was a charred lump of seared flesh and shards of bone. I collasped over my mate's body, not caring about the burning hot blood seeping into my clothes, only focusing on his mangled face, still seeing his godly beauty. Gajeel burst in, sporting a broken arm and leg, but was running to his bedside as was most of the guild.

"I'm sorry, Lucy, Acnologia appeared out of nowhere, if only Levy wasn't insistent on drawing. . . . . it. . .out, I would've been there sooner, blame Shrimp!"

"Acnologia did this?"I almost fainted.

"I got there just in time to here that bastard say 'Natsu Dragneel is my little chew toy, I never saw this day coming. I might just rip this one's squeaker out!' I hit him in the face, then had Happy and Carla carry him out of there. When they got here, they were exhausted, so Elfman and Bickslow carried him in.

"But why! We just mated. . . . . "I collapsed. I felt the sticky, sappy cloth of my dress, drenched in my mate's blood I then felt Happy and Carla pick me up and fly me to my apartment.

* * *

They had took my keys and told the spirits what I was going through. Aries had been too great, coming every night with Lyra to seranade me to sleep. Taurus stayed away, after I made it clear that I was mated to Natsu. Virgo managed to come and get me changed every morning, not that I couldn't change myself, but grief was a blacked wall of darkness crashing over me any time anyone said his name, or said any of his quotes, or did anything to remind me of Natsu.

"Princess, the Celestial Spirit King requests an audience with you."Virgo popped up.

"What for, exactly?"

"It pertains to something related to your mother and mate."

"Then take me there, Virgo!"

* * *

I was back in the Celestial Spirit World, speaking to the Spirit King.

"Hello, Lucy. Virgo has told you why I am summoning you here, correct?" He said quite tactfully.

"Yes, and it has something to do with my mother, Layla, and my mate, Natsu."

"Well, I'll get straight to the point then. Your mother came from a long line of Celestial Mages. Layla's ancestors invented a process to turn a human or wizard, into a celestial spirit. It has to be done with their consent, they have to be on their deathbed for it to be successful, and also they have to be very dear in your heart for it to be successful." The king was saying. "They will become a spirit, and their key will be made of platinum. Have you heard of platinum keys?" He asked suddenly.

"No, I never have. There's gold and silver keys, but platinum keys? And why are you telling me this now?" I could've been told later, after I was done mourning Natsu . . . . . . That's why!

"I thought you would figure out sooner, but grief has clouded your brain." The king mentioned."But, back to what I was speaking of, the only way a platinum key could have came into existence is through this spell. Another odd fact is that the spirit and key will die with whoever made them."

"So, I can save Natsu and he will still be with me? Why didn't you tell me sooner? How do you do the spell? Can I still have" I was demanding answers as fast as I could ask questions.

"The only thing is he won't age. When you do the spell, he will be in perfect physical, mental, and spiritual health. And yes, you can still have children with him, even as a spirit." Moustache-Man stated nonchalantly.

"How did you know?"

"Every time I tell this to one of your ancestors, they almost always asked that question. You will need to leave soon, for three days has already passed in your realm." He prepared the gateway."Farewell, Lucy Heartfilia, may the stars shine ever so brightly for you!

* * *

 **Gajeel's P.O.V  
**

Damn this felt good. Shrimp had her head in my lap, unwittingly moaning as she slept. I wish I could read her mind sometimes, like now. Her head dipped down, with fingers brushing my iron-hard erection. Oh, **that's** what she dreams about? Her head fell ever further, lips almost touching it. She grabbed it like a pro, then started lightly pumping. Oh my mcpoopsie! I groaned, deep as I was hard. And she woke up. When she woke up, she had her hand doing probably what was it was doing exactly in her dream, her head almost deep-throating it, and I was groaning. And she screamed. And screamed. And screamed. For about half a second, until I had my lips crushed against hers. She was shocked, I could smell it on her. Then she gave in. And kissed back with every inch of her 5 foot frame. I was afraid of someone finding out, then I realized that we were at her pad. Good. I pushed her away, and slipping out of my pants in one fluid motion. She was shocked, to say the least. I was like,"What?" Then she went with it. We had fun, Shrimp and I. Till Warren had to interrupt our love, luckily he is easy to ignore over Levy, especially doing what she was doing. She had her hand stroking my length, and mouth sucking it with apparent relish. Then I came, jizzed all over her magnificent face. Then Warren ruined it.

"GAJEEL, LISTEN! ACNOLOGIA IS AT OUR GUILD HALL, AND IS MAKING NATSU A CHEW TOY! LAXUS AND COBRA ARE WORKING THEIR ARSES OFF, YOU COULD HELP THEM, YOU KNOW?

"Fine, I'm coming!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes!**

 **Well, hope you enjoyed! Please review and favorite/follow! I am planning to have lots of fluff and lemons. (Evil Laugh) I'm planning to have more ships later, Like Gruvia, Jerza, Mirxaus, and some manly Elfever. HooHaah!**

 **And I'm sorry, fans of TATJL! ( _The_ _Amazing and Terrifying Journey of Life_ ) I have two mini ponies and a donkey to break to cart, which means running! And less time to write/slave over a keyboard. But, those ponies/donkey are adorbs, and they are now my exercise regimen! And haybaling, ugggh! (Look of _severe_ disgust on author's face.) It was raining, so the bales are ten million pounds of elephants to lift, then it's hot. FML. Only thing I can say.**

 **I will try to post a chapter apiece for my budding, flowery stories. Tibbit64, OUT!**


End file.
